Naruto's Homecoming
by Gurei-chan
Summary: Naruto and his student finally have a chance to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru. But after Naruto returns from a mission wounded Tsunade has second thoughts. Rated T for mild Violence, Read & Review! Not sure on all pairings at the moment.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: _Owned and made by Mr. Kishimoto

_Summary:_ Naruto and his student finally have a chance to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru. Doubts are raised when Naruto comes back to Konoha with a critical injuries.

_Me Time:_ Thanks for reading, if your reading this. Also some of the things in this story (namely Yabuki Miu) appeared in my first fan fiction The Fan Warrior, so if you're wondering who Miu is ask me or just read the story.

_

* * *

_

_Introduction_

It had already been a year after Miu had died. Hoitsu Nariko, the girl who Miu rescued had become Naruto's student. But as previously thought there wasn't enough graduates to make a three man team, but there was enough for a two man team. Naruto became the sensei for Hoitsu Nariko and Mitsu Hisa.

After another year had passed the Cloud Country threatened to invade. Though they are a small land they believed they could take over Konoha. What followed became known as the war that annihilated the whole country of the Cloud. During the battle Nariko who specialized in Lightning element jutsus teamed up with Naruto to create an attack that combined the Rasengan and Chidori.

During the battle Hisa over exerted her chakra supply and was killed as a result. After the battle had ended a memorial was held for those who had lost their lives in Konoha. Casualties believed to be at least seventy from Konoha with losses well into the hundreds for the Cloud Country.

She had already become a Chunin at the age of thirteen. Kakashi taught her some of his jutsus that involved lightning and helped her develop some of her own. With the pseudo-sharingan Nariko was able to use the extreme speed needed while performing the technique and able to keep up with her accelerated movements. Also as a lesser element she could perform wind techniques that were taught to her by Naruto.

Naruto pleaded with the Godaime for a mission that would help him find Sasuke, who had avoided Orochimaru's attempts at taking his body three times already. But the now twenty-two year old was turned down again and again. But he wouldn't give up stating that the if the third times the charm than the fourth time Orochimaru tries to take Sasuke's body he may get it.

After a year of training and missions Nariko would be able to become a Jonin when she turned sixteen. Nariko years later will be known as Konoha's Red Lightning because of her red clothing and specialty in lightning element techniques.

By the time Naruto is twenty-three he still hasn't given up on rescuing Sasuke so Tsunade sends him to the Sound to gather information. The three-month mission is successful after he pinpoints four locations that could be Orochimaru's compound.

Naruto returns to Konohagakure after the three months are up…

* * *

**Oh! To be continued...! Probably sometime today any way. Review People!! Please?**


	2. Chapter One: Returning

_Disclaimer: _Mr Kishimoto has all the rights, but me I have lots of wrongs!

_Me Time:_ So I ahould be updating every day or two. If it's longer don't worry I will come back. It's rated T for some violence later on. This story shouldn't be very long, I'm guessing but maybe ten chapters or so, maybe more. Enjoy! Oh and should I make it yaoi? I'm not really sure but it won't be much just maybe kissing or something.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's Homecoming CHAPTER ONE_

Nariko looked around anxiously. She still couldn't see him but her sensei was due back from his three-month mission today. She shaded her eyes and squinted, looking towards the far end of the road. It was then when she saw the tall figure approaching. Nariko beamed, waving towards the powerful shinobi who was finally coming home. She couldn't even believe it had been so long since she had last seen him. Joy and excitement swelled up in her chest causing a wide grin to appear on her already delighted features.

"Nii-chan!" she called. The fair-haired shinobi raised his head; his blue eyes focused on the young kunoichi and he slowly lifted his hand to make an attempt to return the welcoming gesture. Naruto's movements were steady but and edge of fatigue and tenderness was visible in the way he moved. His face reflected the confusion that burned in his eyes. When he finally entered the gates his movement was sluggish but he managed to lift Nariko up and swing her around.

"Nariko!" he chuckled. "I've missed you." He swung her around for a second time. Naruto hissed in pain and letting go of his student he started to drop onto his knees. Naruto closed his eyes and clutched at his stomach.

"Naruto! Are y-you-," she began to question but she stopped to wrap her delicate arms around her sensei's broad shoulders to hold him up. He groaned grabbing the fabric of his vest like it was paining him to even be touched by the piece of clothing. In her eyes the whole scene seemed to pass in slow motion, Naruto falling, her grabbing his shoulders, the loud footfalls of the two-shinobi guarding Konoha's gates approaching.

Nariko finally noticed the blood beginning to stain the green material. Her eyes were wide in disbelief when the two-shinobi finally stopped beside the pair.

"Is he alright?" One asked looking down at her. Nariko turned to him. Tears were already threatening to fall but she couldn't let herself be weak.

"I'm not sure." she whispered unconfident of herself. "Could you put him on my back?" The shinobi's nodded and helped to position Naruto onto her back. It felt awkward having the new weight added on. Nariko knew her stability would be terrible because of the way Naruto had begun to grip to her. The brunette nodded her thanks and took off at a shaky run before regaining the balance she had lost and leaping towards Konoha's tightly packed rooftops.

Nariko lost her balance once or twice but managed to keep herself going. She knew backpacking a fully-grown adult male across Konoha wouldn't be effortless but Naruto moaning in pain and thrashing around wasn't making the job any easier. "Please Naruto, calm down" She explained looking down at the unsuspecting citizens and shinobi below.

"I'm taking you to Tsunade." Naruto shifted position and whimpered to show that he understood. Hokage Tower rose up before the burdened kunoichi. Relief swam across her face.

The surprised guards who watched as she passed by hauling a wounded shinobi, who looked much too large for her to support didn't stop Nariko. She was thankful that she didn't have to waste time by explaining. Nariko kicked open the door to the Hokage's office and rushed in closing the door with some difficulty. Shizune gasped as the scene in front of her began to make sense. Tsunade glanced up, but then returned back to her papers before shooting upwards again along with her body.

"What happened to him?" she questioned rushing to Nariko. Her knees bent as Naruto's weight began to take effect on her petite body. Tsunade gently eased the blond off of the tired girl and placed him onto her desk. "Oh my, this is serious." Tsunade unzipped his Jounin vest. The orange shirt underneath was ripped and bloodied. But someone had bandaged Naruto's abdomen. As Tsunade undid the wrapping she cringed at the wound underneath and the large amount of blood covering the shinobi.

"Do you think it was the Chidori?" Shizune asked stepping forward. The Godaime frowned, uncertainty played across her face.

* * *

_ Next chapter should be up today, cause I have at least five chapters already typed. I'm trying not to let them be too short but I want to leave some cliffies! Though the one right now isn't very suspensful, try and make up what you think Tsunade is going to say it shouldn't be hard! Well it could be hard but guess. :)_


	3. Chapter Two: Consciousness

_Disclaimer: _Mr. Kishimoto owns you! && Naruto

_Me Time:_ I don't really have anything to say about this chapter or at the moment, so enjoy the story and review! Ciao!

_

* * *

__CHAPTER TWO_

"No, I highly doubt that Sasuke did this." Tsunade reassured her assistant. Nariko sighed. Tsunade turned to stare at the brunette.

"You mean his old teammate Sasuke?" she inquired. Naruto had always talked about him with such fondness. She had assumed he was dead even though Naruto would refer now and then to a promise he had made to bring him back. It had confused her but she had thought that perhaps he had disappeared, died, or become a missing-nin.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. "I will explain the situation to you since you are his student and deserve to know, but that will have to wait till Naruto is in a stable condition." Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Take him to the Hospital, quickly now!" Shizune nodded, grabbing the blond shinobi and exiting by means of the window.

"Will he recover?" Nariko asked worriedly.

"Only time will tell." Tsunade answered gathering a few scrolls. "Wait outside Critical Care Ward 7." That was the last thing she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Nariko grimaced and slowly raised herself to her feet. She still felt unsteady in her movements but that didn't stop her from exiting through the window and springing towards Konoha Hospital. It was much easier without Naruto's extra weight, but she felt a pain in her heart knowing that she might never carry Naruto again if his wound was deadly.

---

Nariko paced the hallway leading to Critical Care Ward 7 uneasily. She hadn't heard anything about Naruto's condition and she was getting anxious. It had been almost five hours since Naruto had returned and she hoped that her sensei recovered. No one knew precisely what occurred, and nobody would until Naruto regained consciousness. Nariko sat down and put her worried face into her hands and inhaled slowly trying to calm her nerves. Tsunade pushed open Ward 7's door and exited walking straight for the concerned kunoichi.

"Nariko-chan?" Tsunade pressed. "Do you have any idea what happened to him?" The Hokage looked drained and irritable. Nariko leapt up and stared impatiently at Tsunade.

"I don't know anything except that he was due back from an important mission this afternoon. When he entered the gates I greeted him and Naruto-sensei collapsed. At first I thought it was pure exhaustion and maybe he had been mildly injured by the way he was walking. But then I noticed the blood after he fell and I-I knew it had to be worse so I brought him straight to you. You're the only one who I knew could save him." she rushed. Nariko's cheeks were rosy from the rate at which she answered the question. "Is he alright? Has he woken up?"

"I suppose we'll have to wait for that information," Tsunade mumbled to no one in particular before turning her attention towards Nariko. "He has regained some awareness of everyone around. His heartbeat is slowly becoming normal again but he seems confused to what happened, right now he is under the effects of a painkiller. The most he could accomplish were incoherent grunts, which, as you can expect doesn't tell us much. But you can see him, he hasn't woken since we put him under so don't expect him to talk back."

"Thanks." Nariko whispered nodding, grinning she looked up at the medic-nin. "I knew you could do it!"

---

Tsunade lead Nariko through Ward 7's door and down a small hallway. She turned the knob of a door to her left and gently swung it open. Nariko stepped into the sterile white hospital room. Naruto's eyes were closed and his whole body reflected peace. His breathing was ordinary and free; it wasn't labored like it had been barely six hours ago. Nariko approached silently, as she didn't want to wake him. Tsunade entered behind her, closing the door with a click she stood in one of the corners watching Nariko.

"Hello nii-chan, I hope your feel recovered." Nariko softly broke the silence. She pulled a chair to his bedside trying to avoid making the chair squeak. She sat down delicately placing her hand on his shoulder. He stirred, Naruto's eyelids briefly fluttered and he moved towards her voice like it was inviting him. Tsunade was stunned; he shouldn't have even been close to consciousness, his procedure was extensive and Naruto had been given a heavy anesthetic but she saw it for her own eyes. He was capable of moving and recognizing voices.

"He shouldn't be able-" Tsunade frantically rushed forward placing a hand on Naruto's brow a green light formed around her fingers. Tsunade slowly checked the painkiller that still remained; her eyes became wide at the realization. Naruto had less of the amount he should have, she thought that perhaps the Kyuubi had filtered most of the unfamiliar substance out of his vessel.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, the anesthetic is wearing off earlier than expected." Tsunade stumbled.

"Oh," was her only reply, looking back at Naruto she smiled. "At least now you'll know what happened." Naruto moved his head and slowly opened his eyes till they were half-lidded he smiled sleepily, like he was out of it but trying to wake up. His blue eyes still contained some confusion but when he focused on Nariko they shone with contentment.

"Hey little girl." he rasped. Naruto coughed dryly and looked towards the in table.

"You must be thirsty." Nariko realized reaching for the glass pitcher sitting by her arm. She filled one of the glasses and gently held it out for Naruto. He grabbed it and thistly finished off the glass, shaking his head as he was offered another.

"What happened?" Tsunade questioned him forcefully.

"Oh it's you Granny Tsunade," he teased lying down, turning his head to observe her.

"Don't play around! How did you get that?" Tsunade shrieked pointing at his bandaged stomach. Nariko tried to move away but Naruto wouldn't release her warm hand he had grabbed when Tsunade started questioning him. Naruto looked down at the clean white bandages and sighed.

"It wasn't Sasuke, I'm sure that was one of the first people you suspected. I was in the Sound, coming back to Konoha when it happened; Kabuto with about five other Sound shinobi attacked me. It was a combined effort, now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have joked that he needed reinforcements to take me down. They were some high level Jounin!" he declared.

"That's not what I asked, what _did _that." she replied.

"Oh, that. That's when the combined effort came into play. The little flunkies rattled me a bit but Kabuto's medical jutsus are what took their toll. But after the other shinobi grabbed hold of me, well they stuck like leeches for one thing, and Kabuto was forming a jutsu. I knew what was coming. The other shinobi somehow locked their feet to the ground, including mine so I couldn't escape. Kabuto came straight for me, a little slower than Sasuke but still enough that it hurt like hell when he finally buried his fist in my stomach. I thought I would die, he was coming back for another go but then everything went black. It's hazy after that, except for meeting Nariko at the gates." he finished, a trouble look passed over his face and he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Try to remember." Tsunade pressed impatiently.

"Alright, don't expect much." he grumbled. Finally he looked at Tsunade. "I remember waking up in a cave, there was a fire not more than two or three feet away from me. At first I thought it was just some person who had found me. Then I felt the pain, searing, it was horrible. I screamed, cause the person lying next to me jumped up. I don't know who he was…" Naruto trailed off looking troubled.

"Try, think back, and try to find the shape of their face, remember the outline, the way the shadows laid on their face."

Naruto made a strange face and chuckled. "It's funny but he looked like …"

* * *

**Enjoy! Review Please! Now see, that's a cliffie up there! **


	4. Chapter Three: Realization

_Disclaimer: _Owned by Mr. Kishimoto

_Me time!: _Oh dear! haha That's all I have prewritten, time to assemble this story from scratch! I only think one person is reading this, and that kinda makes me sad but I'll keep at it! If you are reading and haven't commented then please do, it helps make me feel like I'm doing this for a purpose and not just something to take up my free time.

_Suggestions!:_ If your some one who is reading this story and think that you have a good idea or something tell me... :) enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

"…Sasuke. It couldn't have been him though. Could it?" he looked around quickly, the memories flooding back.

_Begin Flashback_

_Naruto tried not to show the pain he felt as Kabuto went for another attack. But that was it, Naruto collapsed, leaving his fate in whichever hand that held it at that moment. It was black but he knew the pain was still there. __**Ahh! I can't take it! Kyuubi! Make it go away! **__Naruto yelled for the nine-tailed demon, for what seemed like years before he got an answer. __I'm trying boy; you think I'm going to let you die?__ Kyuubi was already trying to heal his vessel but the wounds were spread out and some critical. It was after his conversation that he finally awoke._

_Naruto was in a cave with a small fire flickering not far away. As he was finally reminded of the pain he screamed thrashing around desperately trying to stop it. The person beside him leapt up and hovered unsurely over Naruto's pain wracked body. _

'_Naruto! It's me, calm down I know it hurts.' Sasuke tried to soothe him but there was nothing he could do._

'_Sasuke! Sasuke! Please don't leave me!' he pleaded trying to find his rival, and closest friend. He finally found him and gripped the shinobi's arms, his own hands were shaky but it didn't matter. 'Too much pain Sasuke…' Naruto blacked out as Sasuke reached down to wipe the sweat from Naruto's sickly pale brow. _

_---_

_He woke up the next morning under the shade of the trees. His mind flickered back to that pain filled night. Sasuke had been watching over the unconscious Naruto like he had when they were on a mission together. When Naruto finally realized were he was it confused him. He was lying near the bend in the trees that was only a few yards from Konoha's gates. Naruto pulled himself up and tried to balance. The ache of his stomach was still present but it felt dull. He began to move slowly down the road, pain and exhaustion weighed him down, but after seeing the yellow and red clothed kunoichi waiting steadfast for his return spurred him on. __**I can't die Kyuubi; I'm the only one she has left. **__He growled to the demon. __If you don't give up I promise to help you overcome. __The fox demon assured Naruto. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto explained the whole story to the two female shinobi; his memory of those two days had come back clearly.

"So Sasuke saved you?" Tsunade whispered more to herself than any one else. "He stopped Kabuto, bandaged your wounds, and delivered you back to Konoha."

"And you said he couldn't be trusted!" Naruto grinned trying to lift the tense atmosphere. Naruto glanced at Nariko, their twin eyes mirrored each other's, and happiness twinkled in both their eyes along with a tinge of relief. " I suppose you deserve an explanation." he chuckled poking her stomach.

"No fair I can't retaliate!" she giggled poking his unprotected forehead because of his injured abdomen.

"Please, you two stop." Tsunade hissed as they began to execute a poke fight. They looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!" was the identical apology.

"Next time I go to save Sasuke can Nariko-nee go? Please?" Naruto begged, his eyes wide.

"No! You could get her killed! Just look at what happened to you after fighting with _just_ Kabuto! Besides your acting like a child, Naruto your twenty-four, grow up!" The Hokage exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I fought Kabuto _after _I fought Orochimaru, that's why I couldn't beat him, also not counting the other Sound Nin I had to fight just to get in to the compound. And I do act my age…" he huffed, there was no way Kabuto would have beat him had he been well rested!

"You fought Orochimaru?" Nariko gasped. Naruto nodded.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility. But I do remember telling you not to do anything stupid, like fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto." Tsunade reminded him. "Also what did I say about entering the compound?"

"You told me not to, but I was checking each supposed compound to see if it was being used. The second one just happened to be occupied." He pouted crossing his arms.

"If you take her," Tsunade reverted back to the original argument after sighing at Naruto's childish act. "What will you do if she is in danger and you're no there?"

"She knows the Chidori already, and some other high level jutsus, trust us, were a good team Tsunade. We've been companions since she was twelve and I was twenty, we've spent four years watching each other's backs. We can handle anyone, even one of the Legendary Sannin! Nariko can handle people twice her age." Tsunade laughed and rolled her eyes. "So what _was_ the damage?" Naruto asked swinging Nariko's hand back and forth.

"Well, first you had numerous cuts along with bruising, some major damage but most of it wasn't as bad as what Kabuto did, and you had some internal damage along with bleeding, which isn't good. We got most of that cleared up. There is a hairline fracture in your right arm that should heal quickly if you don't use it. I'm surprised there wasn't anything more, but besides that you're completely healthy." Tsunade replied.

"Thanks for saving me Granny Tsunade!" Naruto sniggered.

"The fracture should heal on it's own in about a week or two. I expect you," she gestured to Nariko, rolling her eyes at Naruto's comment. " To watch him."

"Of course." Nariko assured her.

"Could we go in about two months?"

"What?" Tsunade turned to look at him. "Where?"

"The Sound country, to retrieve Sasuke." He said like it was obvious.

Tsunade rubbed her temple. "Give my some time to think it over, I'm sending at least one ANBU team with you if I even allow you to go."

"But we can do it by ourselves." He whined.

"I don't care," she snapped.

"Fine." Naruto called as she marched out of the hospital room. He turned to look at Nariko and beamed. "You've changed." He commented looking at her new clothes and hair. She brushed her black tresses away from her face, they were much shorter and still messy, when she was younger she had pinned her hair up but now she let it down. She had also changed her clothes; her old red dress covered by a yellow tube top was gone in favor of a yellow leotard under a red strapless dress. Her headband was tied around her waist and was now yellow instead of red, also the pins that she had used for her hair, and to channel her basic lightening attacks were strapped to her thigh.

"Thanks for noticing."

"You look older too," he stated looking her up and down. "I can't call you little anymore it seems."

Nariko grinned and sat down beside him on the mattress. "You look… tired." She replied.

"Thanks."

After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door. Tsunade pushed the door open without being invited in and frowned. "I promised to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked looking at the Hokage with a confused expression.

"Not you, Nariko." Tsunade informed the injured shinobi. Nariko looked up anxiously at the Hokage. "I promised to tell you about everything that's going on."

"What do you mean by 'everything that's going on?'" Naruto inquired.

"About your past, everything she should have been told by you that you seemed to have neglected to explain."

"Oh, that. Listen Nariko, I really should have told you about my life before now but I never really had the chance." Naruto scratched his head and smiled. "But I promise to tell you anything." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Starting now."

* * *

**Review!! Hope you liked it! Ciao!**


End file.
